Once In A Blue Moon
by Tu
Summary: Umm..kinda hard to summerize. SamJack. lots of angst.


Title:Once In A Blue Moon

Author: Tu

Rating:PG/R

Season: Any

Disclaimer: I don't own Sg1

Author's Notes:

* * *

Sam sat at the table in her lab. It was going to be a long night. It was already eleven o'clock and she had twelve more items to test before running a Gate analysis. She longingly looked at the cot in the corner and sighed. Daniel had crashed on it four hours ago. He had a big goofy smile on his face as he dreamed.

Sam turned her attention back to her computer and the test data streaming on it. She was bored and tired. She thought about what had happen in the last few months. She and Jack had been growing closer, personally, she thought. She wondered if or when something was going to happen. Deep down though, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Everything was going so well, to well for Sg1. No gods had imprisoned them of late. No viruses taking over there bodies. No alien abductions or unexplainable aging.

Sam shivered suddenly. It felt as if someone was walking over her grave. She suddenly thought of Endora and Laura. Sam never thought about that planet and what had or hadn't happen when Jack was stuck on it. As willing as she was to break the regulations and go against everything her dad had drilled in her head, Laura was and would more then likely be a hurdle in her happiness. Laura was like a thorn that has gotten under your skin and you just can't get it out. Sam knew she was in love with Jack heart and soul, but she would not be able to have him if Laura was carrying Jack's child. Daniel had told her about what Laura had said to Jack. Jack had of course sworn Daniel to secrecy but Sam got it out of him. Sam knew that if Laura has giving birth to Jack's child, Jack would go to her and be with her. And Sam knew she would step aside and let him, no matter how much her heart would break. She wouldn't, couldn't stand between him and his child. Sam knew one day her life would change, for the good with Jack or bad with out him.

Sam slipped of her stool and walked over to Daniel. She grabbed the blanket from under his feet and covered him up. She walked out of the lab and headed to the elevators to go down to get something to eat. She noticed that the halls were empty, except for the few guards posted at the elevators. The cafeteria was empty as she grabbed some food and left. She walked slowly back to her lab deep in thought. She wondered in and looked at Daniel sleeping. She sat back down in front of her computer not noticing Jack leaning against the wall. She jumped slightly as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Sir, I need to finish these tests. General Hammond wants the findings in the morning."

"Sam," he sighed pulling her of the stool and out of the lab," go to sleep. Now, that's an order."

Sam smiled as he walked her to her quarters and followed her inside. He stood just in the doorway as she lay down.

"Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Sam." He said as he turned of the lights and closed the door.

Sam drifted of to sleep smiling.

She and Jack lay on a blanket on a beach. He was gently stroking her arm. She felt a cool breeze blow across the two of them. She smiled as she noticed they were both naked.

"_Slow on the up take today huh?" Jack said smiling._

_Jack lowered his mouth to her nipple and gently began sucking. She moaned softly and pulled his head closer. She could feel his hand slipping down her body to stop between her legs. Suddenly a shadow fell over them. Sam looked up to see Laura standing there. She was holding a child in her arms. She called to Jack and held out her hand," Jack, come we need you."_

"_Coming, Laura." He said getting up._

"_Jack?" Sam asked confused._

_She watched helplessly as he walked over to Laura and the child. He took the child from Laura and began to walk away. Laura staid behind as they walked away._

"_He is mine," she said sneering at Sam," He does not need you."_

"_What?" Sam said in shock._

"_He only left so he could return to us." Laura said. She turned and walked away._

_Sam fell on to the blanket and cried. A group of people suddenly appeared around her. She recognized a few. Among them was Martoff, looked at her in hate._

"_I never should have chosen you. You are weak and pathetic." One of the women said to her._

"_Jolnar?" _

"_Yes. You push everyone away. You are unworthy." She said sneering._

"_What?" Sam said fighting back tears._

"_You can't keep anyone's love can you?" Martouff said looking down at her._

_Suddenly Sam was in the control room. She watched as people ran through the Gate in an evacuation. She turned to leave when General Hammond stood in front of her._

"_You are to remain here on Earth, Major." He said_

"_Sir?"_

"_You are to make sure the Gou'ald do not find where we have gone. When the last team is through activate the self-destruct." He said turning to leave._

_Sam watched as everyone she cared about went through the Gate leaving her alone._

Sam awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She quickly changed and made her way to the Infirmary. She needed to talk to Janet. As she turned the corner a woman ahead of her made her take a gasp of air.

"Laura?" She said.

"Good Morrow, Major Carter." Laura said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked

"I have come to see Jack."

Sam excused herself and walked into the Infirmary. Lying on one of the beds was a baby. Janet was bent over it examining it and making noises. She turned and looked at Sam. She smiled and waved Sam over. Sam looked down at the baby boy lying on the bed. She had no doubt whose baby it was. Sam backed away from the bed and fled.

"Sam, wait!" She heard Janet cry behind her.

Sam went to her lab and began to run the last of the test. She heard Janet come in and sit down. Sam just stared at the screen watching the data.

"Sam, are you alright?" Janet asked softly.

"I'm fine, Janet. I need to finish these test and print out the data for General Hammond by 1400hrs."

Sam knew Janet wanted to say more. She watched Janet's reflection on the screen as she left. Daniel would be by soon. Sam reached over and turned on her CD player.

_How can I help you to say goodbye_

_It's okay to hurt and it's okay to cry_

_Come let me hold you and I will try_

_How can I help you to say goodbye_

Sam hit the pause button. I wish Mom where still here, she thought, she'd know what to do. Sam smiled sadly as she thought about how she wished she could lay her head in her moms lap and just cry. She heard a soft cough and looked up. Daniel stood by the table like a kid caught stealing a cookie.

"Uh, Sam? I..um..I need to tell you something. Um, You're not going to like it. Laura's here, Sam. And well…um…she.."  
"She has Jack's son with her, yes, I already know. I saw them earlier." Sam said looking at him.

"Oh. Um,..Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm….I will be fine, Daniel. I need to finish these tests." She said turning back to the computer. Daniel squeezed her shoulder and left. She picked up the Cd remote and threw it across the room. The radio came to life.

_At first I was alone_

_I was petrified_

_Just thinking I could _

_Never live with out_

_You by my side_

Sam smiled sadly. This was just the song she needed.

_But then I spent_

_So many nights thinking_

_How you did me wrong_

_And I grew Strong,_

I learned how to get along 

Sam swayed with the music as she typed.

_And now your back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look _

_Upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd have thought for just_

_One second you'd be back to bother me_

Sam began to sing along with the music.

_So go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble?_

_Did you think I'd Lay down and die?_

_Oh no not I_

_I will survive_

_Just as long as I know how to live_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live and_

_I've got all my love to give_

_I will survive_

I will Survive 

Sam printed out her report and shut off the radio. She knew that no matter what the world wouldn't end. She made her way to Hammond's office.

Sam stood in the elevator humming, when Jack got on.

"Sam, we need to talk." He said softly.

"You're going with her." Sam said looking at him.

"Yes."  
"What a surprise!" Sam said angrily.

Jack just stared at her as if he didn't know her. Sam knew she was being petite but she didn't give a crap.

"Don't let me keep you from the love of your live and your son, Colonel. I'm sure she just worried sick about where you are. I'm sure SG1 will muddle through just fine with out you. I know we obviously don't mean that much to you. Just people to get shot at with." Sam said. The doors the elevator opened and she fled the car not looking back. She made her way to her quarters in a daze. She dropped on to the bed and began to cry.

A few hours later she made her way to Daniels office. She needed him right now. She stopped out side the door. Daniel and Jack's voices could be heard from inside.

"So, you're really leaving?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Just like that? No second thoughts, no regrets?" Daniel said.

"None." Jack said bitterly.

"What about SG1?" Daniel asked.

" You'll be fine Danny." Jack said.

"What about Sam?" Daniel asked softly.

"What about her?" Jack said angrily.

"Have you told her yet? Or were you just going to leave that to Teal'c and me?" Daniel asked angrily.

"She already knew, Daniel. In fact, she probably is waiting to open up the Gate and push us through, then throw a party." Jack said angrily.

"Jack," Daniel sighed," she's hurt and she's angry."

"Why? What did Laura ever do to her?' Jack asked.

Daniel's voice exploded from the office." Jack, you're an Idiot! How can you be such a jackass! Sam loves you! More then anything in the world. Hell, she rewrote the laws of physics to save you worthless ass. And what did you do? You walked away from her as if it was nothing and ask your lover to come back to Earth with you! Sam would and has followed you to hell and back! Can you say the same for Laura? Sam has every right to be angry with you. Laura has everything Sam has ever wanted from you. You, your love, your child. Your throwing all that in her face and she's just suppose to what, Jack? Act like it's nothing?"

Sam backed away and turned to leave. She heard Teal'c call out her name but kept walking. She heard Daniel come after her, but ignored him. She made her way to the surface. Once there she got in her car and drove away. She just drove. She couldn't be there when he left. It hurt too much.

Several hours later, Sam sat on the hood of her car looking at the stars above her. She could hear her cell phone ringing in the car. It had been ringing since she left the base. She sighed and went to get it. She didn't even look to see who it was. She knew who it was and what they were going to say.

"Carter"

"Sam, It's Daniel. Look…"

"He left with her twenty minutes ago." She said.

"Yeah." Daniel said softly.

"Look, Daniel, tell General Hammond I need some time off. I'll be back in a few days, okay."

"Sure, but Sam.."

"Bye, Daniel." She said hanging up.

Four days later Sam entered the base and made her way to General Hammond's office. She nodded as people called out her name. God only knew what kinds of rumors where flying around this place. She knocked on the Generals door.

"Come In."

"General Hammond, Sir." She said.

"Major Carter, have a seat. First of all welcome back. I hope you had a nice vacation. Secondly, I'm putting you in charge of SG1. So before you try the 'I want a transfer' song and dance, I get to talk. What Colonel O'Neill did was totally out of line. What Jack did to you was just wrong. And trust me if I get my hands on him I'll horse whip him six ways to Sunday. Sam, I need you here. No one wants Dr. Jackson on their teams and half the base is afraid of making Teal'c mad. The sad truth is you are the only one who can control them." He said.

TBC…..


End file.
